The Young White Mare
by DeathFreak
Summary: A young white arabian mare is sent to the desert of arabia to race among arabians. The Black Stallion falls in love with her, and also the warriors freisian stallion ceasar too! The two rivals fight for her only getting deeper in love and in hate.
1. Wandering

The Young White Mare

Yura wandered not finding anything along the river side. 


	2. Horses of the new

Steathly limbs keep the ebon deamoness within the bounds of near by shadows. Orbs flicker with thousands of thoughts. Auds prick forward, trying to catch the slightest of sounds.The form of a crimson flicka moved thr-  
ough the lands. Auds flickering as dark pools then land on a form within the d-  
arkness of the shadows. Coming to an hault upon her limbs. A snort expells f-  
orth from her nares. Boa extends sligh-  
tly. But dark pools and auds ever so c-  
areful. On total alert. As she had to ke-  
ep herself safe. Small tuff flicks back a-  
nd forth with contentment. Vocals emit-  
ting a whicker.  
Kissers part to let it by.  
Limbs tense and bring the shadowed vixen to an abrupt halt.  
Orbs dart about before landing on an over looked figure. Auds move in every direction before settling alert upon the flicka. She didn't offer a response, she kept her silence.  
Dark pools still upon the other form.  
Auds then begin to lower into a pin.  
Dial gives a light shake. Boa moving back to herself. Pools shifting over t-  
the form curiously.  
"Who are you"  
she being so young. A light hiss was to her tone. Standing still now and stayi-  
ng where she was.  
Orbs shift to the side before locking back on the vixen before her. She didn't anwser quite yet. Limbs take a step back into the depths of the shadows once more. She soon become hidden though her orbs if carefully looked for can be found. She whispers in a soft, icy tone.  
The emense black beast emerged from the other side of the small split in the trees.  
His gaze covered the flick and dismissed her as no threat. Gaze lifted and locked on the hidden form before him.  
"Come forth and announce yourself"  
Dial raises sharply as the brute stepped forth.  
Nares flare as she takes in a deep breath only to release it sharply. Carefully placed daggers press her forth from the shadows once more. Her dial, and fore-half stood in the light. Orbs flickered hollow and locked onto the brute's. Dial raised softly. Her blackened pelt quivered as her tresses were gently lifted to settle once more. Her vocals emitted her soft, and icy whisper like voice.  
His crania raised as she stepped forth, the fading light only showing the basic form of the mare. His nared flared, searching and finding her scent. He breathed deeply, ingraining the scent to mind. "And your intent"  
The hissed question rode the wind to the vix's thorn, dancing along sensitve skin.  
Orbs steadied and remained upon the brute's own. Auds twitch softly as they catch his voice.  
Nares flare pushing a warm air through her cold skin. Vocals emitted agian the same soft, voice.  
The hellion stepped forward, and nudged his grand daughter out of the way. "Step forward, I give a hope to no one without seeing them fully"  
Young crimson flicka snorted and stepped off to the side. A toss of her dial was given. Before troting away and dispearing within the darkness. Leaving the two.  
Slowly she stepped from beneath the shadows.  
Her ebon pelt quivered in the light unused to it's warmth.  
Several scars are noticable to those quick of eye.  
Dial lowered for a moment before turning back silenced to the brute before her.  
Silken tresses hide most of her features, her banner flicks softly daring not to touch her sides.  
Orbs grazed over the vixen.  
On spotting the scars, he smirked. She had fought, and won, or else she would not be here. He circled her once, maw nipping at critical spots such as shoulder, hindquarter, dock, hindquarter, shoulder and chest.  
Dial raised sharply at his touch to her tender pelt.  
She inhales deeply fighting off the pain and the temptation to retaliate.  
Ebon pelt quivered at his touch, Banner flicked once more. Orbs moved to follow him.  
Done with his inspection, he stepped back, pleased with her self control.  
he had felt her muscles tense beneath his maw, and had been ready. He smirked, "Very well vix, welcome to Smokey River"  
Lips allow a soft smile to part and show through.  
Dial dipped softly allowing silken tresses to part and reveal a portion of her features.  
The end of a scar could be caught before she flicked her un-rulely trendils back in place.  
He smirked. "Your welcome. You will be given a place as Lady of the Court,  
if you wish for a place higher, you must fight for it"  
Dial nods softly once more.

'Thank you agian. I've had my share of fighting...'

.She shook the thought of them paused in pure innocence.

'May I ask of your name'  
"Nightmare"  
The word spilled from his lips, the curse of his birth, the one thing he could not be rid of.

Orbs flicker as she repeats the words within her thoughts.  
Banner flicks softly once more accidently whipping her pelt.  
Auds flick as she fights off her vince from the sudden grave pain. Orbs cloud but quickly clear as if nothing ever happened.

'Nightmare.'

.She stated simply in remberence.  
Quick mind and auds catch her movement. "What bothers you dove?"

Dial snaps to face him as orbs quickly search for his.

'It was nothing...really.'

.Pelt quivers still as if it was to thob.  
The scars themselves were healed on the outside but the infection still spread underneath her tender skin.  
He snorted and stepped closer. "I don't believe you"  
He began to walk away into the darkness. 


End file.
